


I will take care of you

by Castilian



Category: I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV)
Genre: Childhood, Gen, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 01:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17909603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castilian/pseuds/Castilian
Summary: There had been blood too, once before.It was a summer morning. Or perhaps it was spring. The sun was bright, so bright that everything around them was blinding to look at. Or maybe it was just the rose-tinted quality of childhood memories what Lorenzo remembered.





	I will take care of you

There had been blood too, once before.

It was a summer morning. Or perhaps it was spring. The sun was bright, so bright that everything around them was blinding to look at. Or maybe it was just the rose-tinted quality of childhood memories what Lorenzo remembered. 

He had been running and yelling, and with him were a herd of children his own age. They were the sons of allied families, and in their game, they were winning against their rivals. Only, it was not a victory in court, but on the battlefield.

Giuliano was there, too. He was always around Lorenzo, no matter that Giuliano’s age was too short to comprehend what was going on in his older brother’s life.

That day Giuliano was running as well. He was several steps behind, never able to catch up with them. But he never faltered, never stopped running. He never called for help. His laugh never stopped ringing. 

They were coming from one of their turns (coming from where? There were no starting points in their crazed game), when Lorenzo saw his brother, walking towards him, Giuliano’s clothes dirty and blood running down his face. Thick, dark, red blood covering Giuliano’s left eye, but not his smile. “I fell,” Giuliano said as a way of explanation. 

Their friends started shouting, calling for an adult. Lorenzo shouted, too. Some servants came, and close behind Grandmother. She gasped and took Giuliano’s hand, taking him inside.

Lorenzo followed and then came Mother. “What happened?” and Giuliano looked up at her and said again “I fell.” She sat him on her lap to look better at the wound. Grandmother had fetched a wet cloth and passed it to Mother. “It will need stitches,” said she.

What happened next, Lorenzo did not remember. The next image he had was of Mother holding Giuliano tightly against her bosom, and a physician holding a needle, ready to knit the wound. Then Giuliano whimpered and felt limp in Mother’s arms, his face void of colour. 

“He is just asleep,” said Grandmother and Lorenzo took her hand. When all was over, mother cradled Giuliano’s like a baby and took him to his room. “Come, you have to get cleaned,” Grandmother said. Only then, Lorenzo took notice of the blood stains in his clothes. His brother’s blood.

Lorenzo had run in search of his brother once he was clean. Giuliano was in bed, chattering away as Mother watched over him. “Grandmother!” shouted he, and then “Lorenzo!” when the beloved brother came after into the room, and Mother could barely contain the child under the covers as he jumped to greet Lorenzo. “Be quiet,” Mother scolded, but Giuliano paid her no mind.

Lorenzo sat there, beside Mother, who was trying to keep Giuliano entertained and sedate, without much success. Grandmother had kissed Giuliano’s forehead, checked the injury and had left not long after.

“I’ll take care of him,” offered Lorenzo and Mother smiled and stood to leave. “Just do no let him fall asleep,” warned her. Lorenzo smiled, as he knew how difficult was to get the little boy to sleep.

But that day was different. They were playing a game of marbles, Lorenzo and Giuliano both under the blankets. But for a while now Giuliano’s eyes were dropping, and no matter what Lorenzo said, his brother could not shake the drowsiness.

Finally, Giuliano’s eyes closed. “Mother,” Lorenzo called, and Mother came immediately. “He won’t wake up,” Lorenzo explained. He had never been so scared in his life. But Mother had come prepared, and with the help of a wet cloth, she roused Giuliano caressing his face with it. “I’m not tired,” Giuliano mumbled, but his eyes were barely open.

It was the longest night for Lorenzo. He had taken supper in bed with Giuliano and then had insisted (begged) to be allowed to sleep with him. Mother let him, even when father frowned at the idea.

From time to time someone came to check on them. Mother, Grandmother, Bianca. They roused Giuliano and asked him things. And Giuliano whined and protested and fell asleep too quickly. Throughout it all, Lorenzo was wide awake.

Morning came, and when Lorenzo heard the first signs of activity, he woke up. Giuliano was still fast asleep, breathing loudly. Quietly, Lorenzo left the room and went in search of Grandmother.

He found Grandfather instead. He was pouring over some books, and Lorenzo saw that he had been writing something. “Lorenzo, here, take a look at this.” They were drawings. Lorenzo sat by Grandfather and looked at them. “Do you like them?” “Quite,” replied Lorenzo. How he wished he could paint.

Time passed. They were served breakfast in that same room. Grandfather was so engrossed in his reading that did not think of joining the family.

“Here you are,” Grandmother had found them, a frown in her face. And then, Giuliano ran past her and bellowed a good morning. “Good morning to you too,” Grandfather smiled, and when Giuliano went to him, he said, “so you hurt yourself I heard.” “Yes,” replied Giuliano almost trembling from excitement. “I got stitches, look.” “Like a soldier,” said Grandfather with a smile. “Yes, I’ll be a soldier and protect Lorenzo from all our enemies.” Giuliano smiled at Lorenzo from his kneeling position in the chair. 

And he did. Giuliano protected Lorenzo’s life until his last breath.


End file.
